The present invention relates to a locking assembly and to a method of locking a wear tooth to a tooth adaptor, typically utilised in the mining, agricultural, or other earthmoving industries.
In particular, the present invention relates to a locking assembly which, by provision of a retaining means in a dual part format, various advantages are achieved.